


Love & snow

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Age Difference, Big Brothers, Day 4, Fluff, M/M, Snowfall, cuddleing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin gets a very nice gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & snow

The company awoke the next day to a chill in the air and a white Shire. Bilbo was the first to rise and got a fire going to warm them as the dwarfs slowly got up and about. Bombur headed into the kitchen to get a pot of warm porridge going for breakfast. Bifur and Kili sat on the floor in a pool of throw pillows, Kili was quietly chatting about why he liked snow days as Bifur smiled and nodded at him.

Oin and Gloin sat at the dining table half asleep, Balin smiled at the two as he put some water on for tea. Thorin and Dawlin were the last two members to join everyone, coming into the dining hall long after the porridge had been served. Thorin poured two cups of tea as Bombur placed two bowls in Dawlin's hands. Everyone smiled quietly as Dawlin took his cup from Thorin and placed a small kiss on his cheek before they took their seats. Once everyone had finished eating Ori asked them all to move into the sitting area.

"Now I know it's way too early, but I'd like to go ahead and give everyone their gifts in light of the weather," Ori said with a polite smile as he began to pass out neatly wrapped gifts. Everyone unwrapped their gifts almost at exactly the same time and the thanks went flying. 

"Oh Ori, this is lovely, " Bilbo said as he held a up his lovely red winter mittens, scarf and hat.

Everyone had received the same handmade items from Ori in their favorite color, all except for Balin, who sat speechless holding a beautifully hand sewn sliver and purple winter jacket. He glanced up from his gift only to find Ori standing directly in front of him.

"This.... this is beautiful, lad. Thank you. I truly love it." Balin whispered.

Ori smiled as he spoke "It's a courting gift, if you'll have me."

Balin just stared for a moment before husking out, "I…I would love to accept, lad…but I'm much too old for you."

"Nonsense! The Man Dori is currently courting is decades older than him I believe." Ori pointed out with a slight frown.

"But what about your brothers!? Surely they would not approve of me." Balin said sadly.

Just as Ori was about to try to reassure Balin, said brothers walked up. Balin blushed, fearing the worst, but was instead greeted with smiles. 

"You really think we wouldn't notice out baby brother falling for someone?" Nori asked with a smirk.

Dori was the next to speak quietly. "I'll admit I had hoped Ori would find someone his own age, but I doubt he could find any one better than you."

Balin hardly knew what to say, he finally settled for a simple smile and nod.   
Ori's face split into a wide grin and he almost threw himself into the older man's arms. The two older brothers took their leave with twin smiles.

"I'm surprised you took his choice so easily." Nori whispered to Dori.

"Well, he really could do worst," Dori paused to look back at his brother. " And it's time I realized Ori is no longer a dwarfling. "

Nori pulled his older brother into a one-armed hug as he spoke. "He may no longer be a dwarfling, but he will always be our baby brother Dori. Balin won't change that, he'll just add to our small family."


End file.
